ABSTRACT Live Animal Imaging and Analysis Core Vision research requires the use of various animal models to investigate the mechanisms of visual development and degeneration, the pathogenesis of blinding infection and inflammation, and the efficacy of vision-saving therapeutics. The Live Animal Imaging and Analysis Core at the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center is responsible for providing vision researchers with state-of-the-art instrumentation in the physiology and function of vision in small animal models of development, degeneration, infection, and inflammation. These Cores support vision research on 15 NEI-funded R01 grants and other vision-related projects at OUHSC in two different locations within vivaria, which allows in/out privileges. More than 50 ocular disease models are being analyzed with electrophysiological, functional analysis, microscopy, and other support equipment in expanded research areas renovated specifically for this use. The instrumentation provided by this Core includes electroretinography (in vivo and ex vivo), optical coherence tomography, fundoscopy, optokinetics, laser photocoagulation, tonometry, indirect ophthalmoscopy, and slit lamp and biomicroscopic imaging. Environmental housing also includes equipment for light damage, dark rearing, hypoxia/hyperoxia, controlled humidity, and glaucoma models. Our Systems Managers are highly skilled in training personnel, assisting with experiments and data analysis, and maintaining core equipment to a quality standard. As such, this Core consolidates and provides instrumentation and expertise which would otherwise be too expensive or logistically difficult for vision researchers across campus to easily access. As in the previous funding period, this Core is motivated and committed to providing an effective, user-friendly, and high- quality research environment for all vision researchers at OUHSC.